The present invention provides a multi-media tablet holder. Various multi-media tablet holders are know in the art for use in supporting a multi-media tablet relative to a fixed surface such as, for example, table tops, automotive dash boards or seats, etc.
However, it is very difficult to hand hold a multi-media tablet with a single hand to capture video images when operating the multi-media device freehand. Owners of multi-media tablets use them to capture video images at different venues and events. The drawback to multi-media tablets is their lack of handles, grooves, or grips or other provision for grasping it for capturing video images. The smooth and flat design of the multi-media tablets makes it difficult or impossible to grasp with only one hand. Further, using only one hand to grip the multi-media tablet will result in poor video quality due to a lack of stability. Further, one hand operation increases the likelihood of the multi-media tablet being dropped. Dropping the multi-media tablet will probably result in the case or the screen being cracked. Repair of a multi-media tablet is very expensive. Further, multi-media tablets do not have light sources which are needed to film in poorly lit areas typically encountered when walking around to film.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a multi-media tablet holder allowing a user to hand hold a multi-media tablet with a single hand of a user. There further exists a need in the art for a multi-media tablet holder incorporating a light emitting device to enhance the ability of the multi-media tablet to film clear and bright still pictures or video.